<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Text Me Some More by erinn_bedford</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642213">Text Me Some More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinn_bedford/pseuds/erinn_bedford'>erinn_bedford</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Lara Jean tries to deny her feelings, Peter likes Lara Jean, Shenanigans, i tried real hard with gc names but my gcs have had the same names for 4+ year so idk if i succeeded, texting fic, this is also very much a friendship fic, this is what happens when i dont want to write action</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinn_bedford/pseuds/erinn_bedford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris: All of Lara Jean’s past crushes are suddenly texting her out of nowhere<br/>Lucas: Delete my number<br/>Lara Jean: Umm why??<br/>Lucas: SO I can text you out of nowhere.</p><p>Or the group chat fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Text Me Some More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no explanation for this, I'm sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Unknown to Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hey do u have the English notes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Um…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Who is this?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Unknown: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, I know like 6 Peter’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Unknown:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In our English class???</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kavinsky</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Um…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How did you get my number?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Unknown: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is Lara Jean right? im assuming u didnt change ur number since 6th grade</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s a very bold assumption.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*four image attachments*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Unknown:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Holy shit ur handwriting is like intense</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thx</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Don’t mention it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, so apparently Peter Kavinsky still has my phone number??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You know this bc…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He texted me? Out of nowhere? For the English notes??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pls stop using ? It is making my head hurt having to read everything as a question</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Did you give them to him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah. And I think he criticized my handwriting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But like, why did he text me. And like why does he still have my number.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My cousin dumped him yesterday. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Huh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yep</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still doesn’t explain him texting me.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty to Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dad said dinner is ready :)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m literally on the couch</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right next to you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were starring so intently at your phone I wanted to make sure :)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re insufferable</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">:)))))</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What are you intensely starring about?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">None of your business </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty to SONGsters:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LARA JEAN IS HIDING SOMETHING!!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kitty I s2g </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lara Jean is lying!!! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Margot:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It is 3 am. Shuttt ip</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah, Kitty, shut up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I hate u both</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris to Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kitty is asking for the receipts</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since when do you text kitty???</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Uhh since 4evr</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What did I say about ????!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ohhh my god, just ignore her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Unknown to Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Holy shit</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ur notes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">R so good</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I think I might actually pass the quiz</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He texted me again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chris. It’s 2 am. Why did he text me</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wtf go to bed bitch</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(hes the bitch. But you should also go to bed.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I WAS trying too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What does IT mean!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(are ! Okay)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why tf do you think I would know</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And no pls stopping using all punctuation it hurts everyones eyes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rude</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Go to bed BITCH</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to PK support group:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Did u know I hate you all</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is that anyway to treat your support team</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We are here for you buddy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Always and forever</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pls stop</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg changed the name to PK hate group</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Better?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh my goddddd I need new friends</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WAIT!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor changed the chat name to PK ROAST group</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shall I start? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter Kavinsky has left the chat</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is that anyway to treat your roast group</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John added Peter back to the chat</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We promise to behave</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I dont trust u</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You wound me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What does it mean when a boy asks you for homework???</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It means he really likes hw</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No. I mean like…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When a boy who you thought no longer had your number texts you for homework</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I believe I am confused</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">UGHHH</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to Bleacher Buds:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chris, please explain the situation to Lucas, apparently I’m not doing a good job</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LJ is distraught bc a cute boy texted her</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why do you hate me</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Correction. LJ is distraught someone beside us texted her</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chrisssssssss</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I believe I am still confused</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lmao</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter Kavinsky texted LJ about hw. She didnt think he had her # </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He then proceeded to text her in the middle of the night</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lara Jean is having what sum would call a crisis over a cute boy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ah. I see.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wants to tap that</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesus Christ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean has left the chat</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter Kavinsky to Roast or Toast:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a real reason I wanted to text you </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh are we forgiven now</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No never</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harsh</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lara Jean Covey still has the same #</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whomst </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brb</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Unknown:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hi, is this Lara Jean?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Umm…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Who is this?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Unknown:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">John Ambrose McClaren! </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean created a new chat - I NEED NEW FRIENDS (but pls help me):</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*one image attachement*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Uhh……………..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">also, add me back to bleachers buds<br/><b>Chris:</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lmaooooo </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And no</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I BELIEVE I AM STILL CONFUSED</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All of Lara Jean’s past crushes are suddenly texting her out of nowhere</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Delete my number</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Umm why??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SO I can text you out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AHAHAHAHAHHA</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m disowning both of you.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to John Ambrose:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Uh, hi? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I thought Kavinsky was lying!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">about?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You having the same #</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gosh, it’s been ages. We should hang out sometime</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah, that might be cool</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John to ROAST OR TOAST:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SHE DOES!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lara Jean? Peter how do you even know that?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHOMST </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I needed the English notes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dude I literally sit next to you in English</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Im sry where were we on thursday</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No need for sass bc you have no friends in English who don’t play lacrosse</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*one image attachement*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lara Jean!!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tf how did you find that so fast</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I appreciate how you scribbled the she devils face out of this instead of cropping her and by extension me out</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dont call Gen that</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s on my desk</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s been on my desk since like 6th grade</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were in my room last week</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The short girl from English? Who is always reading those romance novels my mother reads?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ya</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Would you rather me call her the heart breaker? Friend destroyer? Peter Kavinsky’s biggest mistake?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She devil works fine</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why was I not included in this picture</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You didn’t move here until high school</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your point McClaren?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*one image attachement*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Y is my head so big</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How tf did you edit that so fast</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magic</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WAIT hold on</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Can we pls get back to the task at hand</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHY did you find this to be relevant to the gc info</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not relevant</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just interesting </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OHO</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There is no way she will go out with you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Who said I wanted to go out with her</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tf</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You suck at lying dude</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I just THOUGHT since 3/4 of us used to be friends with her, that it would be interesting information! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">McClaren, i kno u txted her so you can’t say shit</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BC u found it to be relevant</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Baby boy trying to hide his crush</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How adorable</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck offfffffffff</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Unknown to Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I promise I was not talking to my friends about u</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean added a new contact! Peter Kavinsky</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is that why John texted me? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hes a psychic</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Can read minds</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even from a few cities over</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thank you for clarifying</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Np</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to I NEED NEW FRIENDS (but pls help me):</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter Kavinsky was talking about me his friends???</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I S2G I AM GOING TO DISABLE YOUR QUESTION MARKS</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He def wants to tap that</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pretty sure you don’t know how to do that Chris</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thank you, Lucas, your insight is so helpful</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You would be lost without me </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But pls explain </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">John texted me bc Peter was talking about me. Look </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*one image attachment*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LJ y don’t u just ask him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I support this decision </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wtf no</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s such a bad idea</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why would I ask him why he texted me</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He obvi texted me for English notes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It would be weird if I asked him why he texted me</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh dear</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I think we have sent her into panic mood</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh my godddd im coming over</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh! Pick me up</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter Kavinsky:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hey!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I passed the quiz! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thx again for you notes!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s great!</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to SONGsters:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What does it mean when a boy continues to text you about notes you gave him almost a week ago</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And you haven’t talked in like 2 years</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is he cute?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not the point</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Margot:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is he only texting you about homework?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">… for the most part</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He also texted his friends about me</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Are his friends cute</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">again, not the point</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Margot:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I mean, probably, he wants help with homework</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But like, maybe he just wants to talk to you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I need more information</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why does everyone always need more info</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to Peter Kavinsky:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If you wanted, I could share my notes more often…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">or, I could help you study</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only if you want</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Holy crap</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rly?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That would be awesome!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cool! </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to ADD ME BACK TO BLEACHER BUDS:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I am now Peter Kavinsky’s study buddy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In case anyone wanted an update</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My evaluation stands</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wants to tap that</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I suggested it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Correction</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lara Jean wants to tap that</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wrong! I am taking your advice. I’m going to find out why he texted me!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WRONG</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You want to tap that</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chris back me up</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to SONGsters:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I have become his study buddy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a date</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LARA JEAN HAS A DATE</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Margot, she may be normal after all</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Margot:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kitty be nice</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is it a date?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">NO</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris to ADDME BACK TO BLEACHER BUDS:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I take one nap and suddenly LJ grows a pair</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to ROAST or TOAST:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Opinion: if a girl suggests studying together bc you told her her notes helped you pass, does that mean she’s into you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or is she just really nice</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lara Jean is really nice</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I did not say it was Lara Jean</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bitch who else gave you notes lately</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OBJECTIVELY</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I think you have to see how studying goes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like, maybe try to steer more toward date and see how she reacts</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter Kavinsky changed the chat name to Pike is # 1 on my MS friend list</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone else sucks</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">:)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wow</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your mom let you have a myspace?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Where do ya wanna meet up</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Do you know the corner cafe???</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ummm</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My GPS does</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We can meet there at 4?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sounds good</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thx again for doing this</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Buy me a cherry coke and we’ll be even</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris to LJ date report:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soooooooooooooooo</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We studied</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean changed the chat name to studying is not dating</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Studying can include making out and still be studying</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We did not make out </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We studied</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg to CRUSHES ARE FOR MIDDLE SCHOOLERS:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deets now PK</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We studied</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I may have said some dumb things</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clarification is necessary in this instance</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">May have mentioned the raging crush I had on her in 8th</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh you asshole</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is that why you told me not to ask her to the dance?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">even tho you went with the she devil herself?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…no</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jams, we can get back to your 13 yo beef in a moment</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PK, clarification is still necessary in this instance</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed at me. About that and like a lot of things</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">….</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I may still have a raging crush on her</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duh</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We all knew that </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg changed the chat name to CRUSHES ARE FOR MIDDLE SCHOOLERS AND KAVINSKY</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So what are you going to do about it?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris to studying is not dating:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Did you want to make out with him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, I did not</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LJ, if you didn’t want to make out with him, I don’t think you have eyes </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>^^</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I personally dont want to bc like he fucked my cousin but he is nice too look at</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eloquent as ever Christine</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I do not want to make out with Peter Kavinsky</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to CRUSHES ARE FOR MIDDLE SCHOOLERS AND KAVINSKY:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Absolutely nothing</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHAT</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as your #1 friend on myspace I do not suggest this</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pete </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dude</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why not</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bc we STUDIED</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that doesnt make us friends</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">or put me in any position to ask her out</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and like i just got out of relationship</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no you are not allowed to pull the Gen card right now</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kavinsky, no one is saying you have to jump her</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but you can like, ask her to study again</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I agree with Greg</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we are not going to let you seclude yourself from the world bc of a girl you havent been happy with for over 8 months now</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Im sorry</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Telling you to not ask LJ out in 8th grade</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was shitty of me</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You are forgiven</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">still</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we got coffee a last weekend and caught up</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and honestly, im glad you did</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bc otherwise we might have done something dumb like dated and then where would we be</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">in a very awkward place that no one would like</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thanks</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">this might make you my #1 friend on ms now</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">NONE OF US EVER EVEN HAD MYSPACE</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Margot to SONGsters:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lara Jean </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">answer my face time</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she has locked herself in her room bc i dared ask if her study date was a good kisser</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>MArgot:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LJ don’t you think that is a bit dramatic</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kitty is a lying liar who LIES</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I locked myself in my room because Kitty TRIED to take my PHONE and TEXT HIM</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">if you just told him you liked him i wouldn’t have to do all the work</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I do NOT LIKE PETER KAVINSKY</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Margot:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you didn’t say it was Peter!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">fuck</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hey!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thanks again for helping me study! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that was the easiest english quiz i’ve ever taken.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Np!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">if you want we can make it like a thing</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as long as you keep buying me cherry cokes :)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">u got urself a deal Covey</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to Lara Jean is a LIAR:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BEFORE you hear it from someone else, I am helping Peter study on the reg now</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">also, Chris, I hate you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean changed the chat name to Bleacher Buds but better:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rood</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no 1 says on the reg anymore, who are you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">how many dates till makeout</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">none</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">omg Chris, she’s making out with him rn</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">called it!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucas, i hate you toooooooo</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to myspace friends lists are valid:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hey</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">me and LJ are gonna be studying together again</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dont make it a big deal</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">us??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">make a big deal???</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">out of you basically dating the girl you are super into????</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">who do you think we are????????</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesus greg too many question marks</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">still not dating</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">date is literally in the word</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Study date”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">just studying</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the word date was not mentioned</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YET</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yet!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet!!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">how did you all do that at the exact same time wtf</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what r you doing tn?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ummm</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I have cupcakes in the oven why</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Greg from english is having a party tn, and i was wondering if u want to come</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">kind of as a thank you for helping me study</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">uhhh</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Parties are not really my scene</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but thanks :)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah, no, no problem</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ill just have to make it up to you some other way</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to LAX bros anonymous:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sum1 come take away my phone and kill me pls</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what happened?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*one image attachment*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oof</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thats rough buddy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but not detrimental</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">now she’s gonna think im weird</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">fuck</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">not true</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you guys have been hanging out for a few weeks now </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">friends invite friends to parties</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I can text her myself and ask if you dont want it to be weird</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">make it like an extended invite</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">greg u dont even have her #</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I DO</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">John you are literally 3 states away for a debate thing</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">u cant invite some1 to a party ur not even going to</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you cant tell me what to do</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to Bleacher Buds but Better:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hello</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i think Peter Kavinsky just tried to ask me out</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pics or didn’t happen</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*one image attachement*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">y tf did u say no</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what else are you doing tonite</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">baking cookies obviously</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chris i think we need to stage an intervention</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">maybe we should kidnap her</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">force her to go out</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">both of you are busy tonight so i know you wont</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">im going to cancel any plans i have for the next one</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i already have it in my calendar</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you don’t even know when IT IS</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">or if we’ll be invited</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">im invited to every one of Greg’s parties we were tight in freshman algebra</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">our hero</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mark it down LJ we are going to be party queens next time</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John to Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hiya! are you going to Gregs party tn?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">nope</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">me either :/</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">debate finals three states over </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">then why would you ask if i was going lol?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">need someone i can trust to give me updates</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the boys often forgot important details</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sorry to disappoint</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">nah dont even worry about it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you can make it up to me by going to the next one :)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why won’t you be there?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh i will be</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">probably </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but we can cover more ground together</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">each take a side and report back </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sounds like plan</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John to 3 LAX bros and a nerd:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I gotchu babe</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*one image attachement*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I am disowning you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jams what do you mean you dont trust us</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">im hurt</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i give you all the deets in a bulleted and color coded list when you cant be here</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i snapchat you ALL the drama</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">RMM when i SENT you Peter DROOLING in HIS SLEEP</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sometimes one must lie in order to help out a bro</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">your party round ups are alway very enjoyable</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">make sure you send me Peter crying over his beer tonight bc he cant ask a girl out like a normal person</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I THOUGHT WE WERE BROS</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i kiss u</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">fucj</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">miss u</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">want to kiss u too</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to Margot:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hey</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Margot:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">everything okay?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">umm, yeah</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why does me saying hey automatically make you ask if im okay</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Margot:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you typically jump right into things unless you are upset or worried or something</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so again, everything okay?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ummm</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so you know how i’ve been studying with Peter and stuff</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and saying i dont like him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">well</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*one image attachment*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i dont know how to reply to this</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he asked me to come to the party and i said no</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and Margot i think i like him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Margot:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">okay give me like 10 minutes to finish this essay and then im going to skype you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but quick advice</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you should tell him</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to Party Rundown:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">fuck </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">fuckfuckfuckfuckfukc</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">who let me drink and have my phone last night fuck</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pete you need to learn to give details </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">its too early for this</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dude its past noon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i texted Lara Jean last night</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and told her i wanted to kiss her</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FUCK</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">okay hey relax</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what did she say</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she didnt text me back</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she def hates me now</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">im going to go dig a hole in Greg’s backyard and bury myself and never show my face again</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pete just text her and talk to her about it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i agree with jams</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ill be down in a min for moral support just need to find my pants</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hey, look im sorry about last night</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i was really drunk and that was really shitty of me and i understand if you never want to talk to me ever again</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to Bleachers buds but better:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I might have a crush on Peter Kavinsky</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dont freak out about it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">this is not news </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but im glad you accepted it </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what changed</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i talked to Margot</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh and </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*one image attachement*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">holy shit</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">im picking u up i need subway and we need to DISCUSS </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucas ill swing by and grab you first</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WHAT DID YOU SAY</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">nothing yet</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no need to apologize</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sorry i didnt answer i was asleep</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">im sorry</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we’re friends and i don’t want to mess that up because im an idiot</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you didn’t mess anything up</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i promise</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i still want to help you study for english</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and you still owe me a muffin :)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i owe you an entire breakfast</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what are you doing tmm? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I can make it up to you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">im always down for breakfast </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to SONGsters:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so i texted him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and i think he regrets it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so im not going to tell him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hey um what are we talking about</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Margot:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LJ he’s probably just embarrassed</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i still think you should tell him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wow thanks that explains so much</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh yeah sorry</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i like Peter</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HA</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I KNEW IT</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YOU HAVE TO NAME YOUR CHILDREN AFTER ME</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Margot:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kitty</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m not going to tell him tho</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Y NOT</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Margot:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i think you should LJ</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">id rather not get my heart broken but thanks</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to no pants club:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we’re getting breakfast tmm</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as friends</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">are you going to tell her you like her</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bc i dont want to mess us up</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i like what we have and dont want to accidentally ruin that</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dude</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">okay im just coming down with no pants</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and im going to knock sum fckng sense into that big head of urs</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">threaten the curls its the best way to make him listen</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i have scissors in my bag ill be right there</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i cant believe im friends with all of u<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John to Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HELLO</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pls tell me you are coming to the LAX game tn i CANNOT survive this alone</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i am! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Me, Chris, and Lucas</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you can sit with us </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh thank god</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they are always telling me i never come to their games but when i do im alone and its terrible</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">of course! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you can come with us to the party later too if you want</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we’re getting an uber from my place</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thank GOD</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i was just going to ask if you were coming to that too</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">im staying over Greg’s for the night, but we should def hang</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gotta make a game plan for party gossip</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ill meet you by the snack cabin?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">perfect, Chris was just starting to complain that she forgot her twizzlers</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jams said you were here?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why cant i find you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">currently holding court by the wii</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">omg</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">are you playing just dance</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bowling</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">does he have just dance</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh heck yeah he does </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i will be there in 2</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">be prepare to be demolished by my dancing skills covey</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris to Bleacher Buds but better:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">YALL I FOUND THE PRETZELS</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bring them here now!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">LJ is currently dancing with Kavinsky</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">like they were just dancing and now they are real dancing</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chris HURRY</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg to party ppl wear pants:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PK </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I need a pong partner</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PK is busy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">too busy to be my pong partner</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what kind of friend flakes on pong</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the kind currently flirting with the love of his life</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pics or it didnt happen</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*one image attachment*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FUCKING GET IT PK</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">how are yall getting home?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">uber to my place</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chris and Lucas are staying over</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Im dd tonight</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I can give you guys a ride too if you want</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">really? that would be great actually</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to how PK got his groove back:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i was not flirting</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pic evidence supports otherwise</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dude</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you were doing to lean against the wall, hair ruffle thing you do</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thats ur go to flirt move</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John: </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you dont stand that close and smile that big around a girl youre not trying to flirt with</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shut up</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">im give her and her friends a ride home, so you all need to behave</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">OHO</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I know this is my house but can i come along for the ride</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to Dance dance fall in love:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter is going to give a ride home so we dont have to pay for an uber</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">me and Chris can get an uber</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so yall can make out in the front of his jeep</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">were not making out but thanks for the offer</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">would Pete be willing to stop at Walgreens for twizzlers</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris to Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yo ask the guy next to you for his number</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">umm whyy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he’s one of PKs boys and we need to strategize</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">fine hold on</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris to Lucas and unknown:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trev add your boys minus PK</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris changed the chat name to Operation Pajamas</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor added Greg and John to the chat</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">welcome friends</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">im so jelaous i am not in that car</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pajamas?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter and Lara Jean - PLJ - PJs</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucas yelled at me when i suggested Pickles instead</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what exactly is this operation</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">front seat idiots need to make out</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i feel like between the five of us we can come up with a situation that leads to that</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wait</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he does like her right</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">bro he likes her so much its causing me pain</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so much that its almost the only thing he talks about</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so much that im just about ready to lock them in a closet </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that might actually be a good idea</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">add it to the list</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thanks again for giving us ride last night </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">my pleasure covey</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">any time you need a ride you have my number</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">actually…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">would you be able to give me and my sister a ride to school tomorrow?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">totally </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">youre helping me an a in english, i would drive you to school every day if you wanted</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to kombucha tribe:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny boy when is the next debate</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Friday</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">y</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">me n the boys are coming</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">if thats cool</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">totally :)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">u should bring LJ and we can all go out for dinner after i crush the other team</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">seconded</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">can we go to that diner with the giant pancakes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ill ask if she wants to come </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he didn’t fight that at all</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thats suspicious</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">have you finally asked her out?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she’s ur friend too and im sure she would like to come and support you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’ll ask her if Chris and Lucas want to join too</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor to Operation Pajamas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I think Peter is doing the work for us</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hes going to ask LJ to come to my debate this next week</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and you guys as well</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">make sure she says yes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wont be a problem</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hey u free next friday?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">should be</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">got plans to make a new avocado brownie </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">can that wait until Saturday?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">me and the boys are going to Jams debate and then to grab food at this awesome diner by his house</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">do you wanna come?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chris and Lucas are invited too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That sounds like fun! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lemme check with them</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to twizzlers are not a food group:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cancel your plans for friday we are going to a debate</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas to Operation pajamas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*one image attachment*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">boom bitches </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris to twizzler are not a food group:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">whose?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">John Ambrose McClaren’s</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter asked if we wanted to go</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and apparently we are getting food after</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i know how much you two like food</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i think everyone likes food LJ</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but im in</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sure why not</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">were in!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">awesome! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i’ll pick you up around 4?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">perfect</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to kombucha tribe:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we have a party </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i feel so honored</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">six ppl will not fit in the Jeep</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i propose me Trev Lucas and Chris in my car</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and Peter you get LJ</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i will be driving but yes to the arrangements</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what why</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we can all squeeze in the jeep</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">not legally</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg to Peter, Trevor, John, Lara Jean, Chris, and Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg changed the chat name to DEBATES AND PANCAKES:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">helo friends</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">driving arrangements for Friday night</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">me trev Chris and Lucas in my car bc we all live closer together</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter and LJ can take a separate car bc we do not have a car to fit us all and they live on the same side of town</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">again i am driving but everything else sounds good</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">perf</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">works for me</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">me too</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jams you aren’t even involved in the car seating</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">still agree with it</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i guess that makes sense</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">if Peter’s okay with picking me up</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he is</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dude</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i am</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris to Operation Pajamas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">this feels surprisingly easy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i kno</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i feel like we are being punked</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but i am not complaining</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">how do we make them get a flat tire so they have to be stuck together for a long time</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i like the way you think McClaren</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">why thank you</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sorry you're getting stuck with me</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">trust me when i say i do not mind at all</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’ll be there in about 10</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris to Operation Pajamas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they are late</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">also good luck Jams i believe in you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">go kick ass smarty pants</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ill buy you a milkshake if you win</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aww thanks kids</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i bet when they show up they will both be rumpled and very obviously just coming from a hook up in the back of the Jeep</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i want pics if im right</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dont worry boo we got you</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to subway squad:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">we are going to be running late</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter took a wrong turn</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">lol</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sure</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">take your time</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i dont like your tone</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to Jams for prez 2040:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">running late</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wrong turn</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sorry</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wrong turn my ass</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">MAKE SURE YOU USE PROTECTION</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jesus fuck greg</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean SONGsters:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hi</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i may have kissed Peter Kavinsky</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that is all i am saying for now i will ft you later</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HOLY SHIT</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Margot:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kitty language</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but EXCUSE ME</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you cannot just say that and then NOT EXPLAIN</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(read 5:07)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Margot:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BITCH</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John to operation Pajamas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hi okay so i should be out in like half hour but what did i miss</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">umm you fucking obliterated that guy holy shit jams</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i feel like a proud dad</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you can drown me in compliments later did they ever show up</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">only 15 minutes later</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">not rumpled enough to photograph but i have never seen LJ’s cheeks that red ever</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she looked like a tomato but an adorable one</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">AND THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pete looks like he’s going to die of happiness</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">not saying im the sole reason they are together now, but i mean this is my debate</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to JAMS FOR PREZ NOW:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">would you guys hate me if me and LJ left dinner early</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">very much</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">how dare you disrespect the pancakes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Trevor:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">this is why u are at the bottom of everyones myspace friend list</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>John:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">if you dont leave early i will hate you forever</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">love you guys</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Greg:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tf youre gonna make cry </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to Subway squad:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">me and Peter are going to head out a lil early</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sorry</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris changed the chat name to get it LJ:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chris:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">go get that d girlfriend</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lucas:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">^^</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shut up omg</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean to SONGsters:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">update Peter Kavinsky is now my boyfriend and that is all you are getting until later</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">love you bye</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Margot requesting permission to curse</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Margot:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">permission granted</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Kitty:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">HOLY FUCK</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter to Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i kno i literally just dropped you off </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but i miss you already</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wow</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you're such a nerd</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i miss you already too</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thanks for having super great handwriting</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and being like the worlds greatest kisser</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thanks for never deleting my number</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Peter:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thanks for being you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ill see you tomorrow :)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Lara Jean:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">not if i see you first :)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! thanks for reading! This is one of the most fun fics i have ever written, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much i as i did writing it. </p><p>title from Talk All Night for Nothing by Tyson Mostenbocker.</p><p>As always you can find me on tumblr<a href="https://fallinfor-youreyes.tumblr.com/">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>